The present disclosure relates generally to the allocation of resources for containers in a host computer system. Containers may operate on a host computer system and may utilize multiple resources to execute tasks. A container may claim different resources that belong to different control groups. The resources may typically include processing (e.g., CPU time), memory (e.g., RAM, disk space), input/output (“I/O”), and network resources. Resource scheduling may provide the container with access to the resources necessary for the container to perform desired tasks.